


Remnant Relations Chapter 6 FINALE: Your Wildest Dreams with Yang and Blake

by HPLovebutt



Series: Remnant Relations [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovebutt/pseuds/HPLovebutt
Summary: Set 5 years after the series ended, a new building has sprung up in Beacon that is dedicated to providing a space for saucy hook-ups and nightly meet-ups for like-minded individuals with a 100% success rate in it's match-ups. Enjoy a series of stories about the exploits that occur within it's walls.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Remnant Relations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859827
Kudos: 6





	Remnant Relations Chapter 6 FINALE: Your Wildest Dreams with Yang and Blake

“Yang! Are you _still_ on your scroll?”

The golden haired huntress swore under her breath and quietly laid the scroll down onto the dresser. “Nope!” she called back. Despite her attempts at discretion, she could hear her girlfriend sigh from the other room.

“You’ve been in there for an hour. You already know I’m going to love whatever you decide on.”

“Something this important just can’t be rushed, Blake. Trust me: it’ll all be worth it.” she shouted back as she rifled through the mountain of clothes sitting on the bed. What had started as a simple act of selecting a few pieces she had liked had become a sprawling swath of luxurious and eye-catching fabrics strewn from the headboard to the base. Somewhere within this mess was just the right combination Yang needed to make this night _truly_ unforgettable. Plus, it provided a good way to stall for time: she glanced at her scroll, hoping that her secret gift would be ready beforehand.

Not that the night would need anything else to be considered special. They had already planned everything out they wanted for their four year anniversary, but Yang still wanted to surprise her. With one last glance at her lifeless scroll, she sighed and began hurling clothes left and right, digging for something that would drive Blake wild.

Gradually, the pile grew smaller and smaller as she worked through potential outfit combinations, until she was down to just three. This wasn’t just another date night: Yang wanted everything to be perfect. It had been four years since that night Blake had awkwardly asked her out (officially) for the first time, but she could never forget her beet red face or the cute, bashful look in behind her amber eyes. She was normally so cool and quietly confident, but that night, beneath the fractured moon, seeing her so adorably flustered like that as she stammered through asking her out and the way she lit up when she said yes had become one of her fondest memories.

Even after all this time, Yang still smiled warmly when she thought of that night. She wanted to make her that happy all over again this evening, and that was why everything had to be-

_DIT-DI-DI! DIT-DI-DI!_

Yang practically fell across the bed to snatch up her ringing scroll, hoping this was the notification she was waiting for. A grin crept across her face: this would be the perfect ending to an incredible night.

“Yang, at this point, I think I’d rather you just go na-”

_WHAM!_

The door flew open, it’s impact cutting Blake off. Yang just leaned against the door frame, beaming as her girlfriend blushed at her immaculate outfit.

“I told you it’d be worth it, didn’t I?” she grinned as she watched Blake try to act casual.

“I guess you’re not wrong.” she stated plainly, but her smile and blush said everything Yang wanted to hear.

She leaned in and kissed her quickly, hardly able to contain the excitement in her voice. “Guess what?”

Blake rolled her eyes playfully. “You’re going to tell me anyway, aren’t you?”

Yang crossed her arms in a mock pout. “Awwww, c’mon. If you don’t play along, I can’t give you the surprise.”

The faunus girl’s ears flicked up. “What are you talking about?” she asked carefully.

Yang just grinned and flashed her scroll at her. Blake took it and read what was onscreen, her eyes widening as she passed each line.

~~~/~~~

= [APPOINTMENT INFO:] =

\- DATE: 11:00pm, Saturday

\- PARTNER(S): ‘Deadlift’

\- ROOM: 316

= [PLEASE ENJOY YOUR STAY!] =

R.R.

~~~/~~~

“Yang…what is this?” she asked curiously. “We haven’t been there since that night you got very…” she paused, searching for the right word. “… _affectionate_ at Junior’s and just _had_ to rent us a room for the night.”

The blonde huntress just shrugged. “What can I say? A few Sunrises later, I get a little handsy. Besides, I _certainly_ didn’t hear any complaints from you.”

She grinned teasingly. “In fact, you wanna know what I _did_ hear from you that night? It was _very_ loud and very… _affectionate_.”

Blake’s pointed ears flattened as she crossed her arms, trying to hide an embarrassed smirk. “…Just go on with your surprise.”

“Well, do you remember what you told me about a month ago? About that one thing you’ve _always_ wanted to try?”

The faunus girl raised an eyebrow plainly. “I thought we already did that on your birthday. Remember? You begged me not to stop, then youcouldn’t ride Bumblebee right for a we-”

It was Yang’s turn to blush. “No, no, not that! The other one!”

“Oh.” she said plainly, before her eyes went wide with realization and she turned completely red once again. “ _Ohhhhh_. So…this is…”

Yang kissed her again. “It’s your lucky night, Blake.” she whispered as she watched her girlfriend’s face light up.

“But…are you sure you’re okay with this? I don’t want you to do this just for me if you’re going to be uncomfortable.” Blake looked up at her with anxious affection, and Yang couldn’t resist putting a hand against her cheek.

“It’s okay. I want this too. But more importantly, I want this night to be unforgettable, for the both of us.”

Blake smiled tenderly and threw her arms around her. “I love you so much, Yang.”

Her heart swelled with emotion as she returned the embrace, holding the faunus girl in her arms and hugging her tightly.

“I love you too, Blake.”

\---/---

The alias ‘Queen Bee’ didn’t really offer much to go on, but Kai Argreys couldn’t stop himself from wondering about it anyway. Did it mean she was feisty and hardworking, or maybe she was more regal and majestic? The thought briefly crossed his mind that it could be because she simply wore black and yellow, but he decided against it: that would just be ridiculous.

Fresh out of ideas, the faunus man sighed and leaned back against the bed, relieved that the weekend was finally here and that he was done with work. It seemed like everyone in Vale (as well as his regulars) were trying to book a personal trainer all at once, and as luck would have it, he ended up completely booked all week long. It was demanding work, but he didn’t have it within him to turn away a single one of them. Helping his clients work hard to transform themselves into the people they wanted to be was what got him out bed in the morning.

Despite his passion, it was still work, and a hell of a lot of it. He stood up off of the bed and stretched, feeling his arms ache and tighten with relief. Hopefully, this evening would help him relax. Tonight, he was just going to chill out and enjoy a quiet night wi-

_WHAM! “Heeellloo, lover!”_

His pointed ears shot straight up atop his head as he flinched at the loudness of the door swinging wide open. Standing in the doorway was woman with long, golden hair that tumbled down her shoulders and framed her beaming face. Her tight yellow dress shirt struggled to contain the generous amount of cleavage spilling out beneath her black blazer. She put her hands on her hips, her fingers slipping over the flowing purple sash tied around her tiny shorts. Kai assumed this _had_ to be ‘Queen Bee’, until he heard another voice sigh from the hallway.

“You have _got_ to stop opening doors like that.”

The second woman stepped past her into the room, the bangs from her black bob cut briefly blocking her amber eyes. A sleeveless white cardigan hung over a sleeveless black sweater and equally black jeans that snugly hugged her gentle curves. Her eyes flicked to his with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about that, she…does this a lot, actually. This is Yang and I’m Blake.” she gestured to the both of them as Yang kicked the door shut.

“Oh c’mon, he loved it. Didn’t you, um…” she twirled her fingers, searching for a name she forgot to ask for.

He paused, still very confused. “…It’s uh, Kai, and it was certainly…different than anything I’ve seen here before.” he offered awkwardly, much to her delight.

“See? He loved it.” Yang smirked. Blake sighed and slipped off her heeled boots.

“Um…excuse me, but I think I’m a little confused. Which one of you is ‘Queen Bee’?” Kai interjected. Both of the huntresses just looked at one another, then smirked.

“Isn’t it obvious by now?” Blake mused cooly as Yang stifled a giggle.

“Not really, I…wait…oh.” he trailed off, his eyes flicking from girl to girl as realization slowly sank in.

 _Black. And. Yellow._ He kicked himself mentally for not figuring it out sooner as his ears shot straight up, making Yang finally release her laugh and Blake smirk.

“Are you okay with both of us as your partners?” the faunus girl laughed softly.

“No that’s uh, fine. More than fine. Just…unexpected, I guess.” he said, unable to stop himself from blushing.

“Great! Then, why don’t you take a seat so I can tell you what we had in mind?” Yang grinned and slipped her boots off.

Kai sat on the edge of the bed. Before long, the two huntresses joined him across the room. “So, as you may or may not have gathered, this is my girlfriend, and tonight is our fourth anniversary.”

“Congratulations.” he smiled.

Yang beamed as Blake blushed. “Thank you! So, to celebrate, I wanted to help my incredibly lovely girlfriend experience something she has fantasized about _constantly_. Did I leave anything out?”

Blake eyed the floor and blushed. “I wouldn’t say _constantly_.”

Kai cut in with a raised hand. “Well, just what do you want me to do, exactly?”

The faunus girl turned even more red as she fumbled for the right words. “Well, um…I…kind of-”

“She’d like to watch, if you know what I mean.” Yang winked, as Blake smiled bashfully with a tiny nod.

“Yes. I’d…like to watch…you and her.”

“And who wouldn’t? So, if you’re comfortable with it, my incredibly wonderful, voyeuristic girlfriend would like watch the two of us…and possibly do more, should she feel into it.” Yang smirked devilishly at him, instantly making his cheeks grow hot. This was growing further and further from the quiet evening he had hoped for, but this would be worth getting sore all over again.

“I-I would love to help make this night more memorable for the two of you. Just let me know what I can do.” he smiled as he nodded sincerely, trying to cover up his anticipation with courtesy.

The golden haired huntress beamed at him. “Aww, what a gentleman! But I believe _Blake_ will be the one telling us what to do. Right?” she turned and looked at the faunus girl, who paused in thought.

“I…guess if I have a suggestion, I can let you know. Just, please speak up if either one of you feels uncomfortable, okay?”

“Of course! If were all not having fun, then none of us can have fun. You understand, right Kai?” she raised an eyebrow and Kai nodded seriously.

“Yes, I understand completely.”

Yang clapped her hands together. “Great! Now, how about our little voyeur takes a seat so we can get started?”

The faunus girl sat down in the ornately upholstered chair facing the bed, her hands in her lap as a small, anxious smile crossed her blushing face. With one finger, Yang lifted her chin and gave her a quick kiss.

“Happy anniversary, Blake.” she whispered. “Enjoy the show.”

She whipped her head around suddenly, tossing her hair and sauntering up to Kai’s seat on the bed.

“As for you,” she purred, gesturing to him with one finger as she slipped out of her jacket. “Get up here. Let’s give her one hell of a performance.”

Yang didn’t have to tell him twice. As the faunus man stumbled off the bed eagerly, she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him in close, the heat of her body threatening to consume him right there. With one hand behind his head, she set his body aflame with a searing kiss, yanking him in so fiercely he thought she would pull his head clean off.

Her lips were soft, but her grip on him was not. She let her fingers coil through his hair as she made his heart race with the pace of her tongue, only breaking away to yank his shirt over his head, tearing it off to let her fingers slide across his bare chest and stroke the hardness stirring beneath his pants. His head swam under her assault, but he found his hands again and placed them on her hips, trying to hold out as she fought for more and more of his kiss.

“She…um…likes it a little more aggressive.” Blake offered quietly from behind her, her widened eyes glued to the two of them pressed together. With no inhibitions about holding back, it was Kai’s turn to take control. His hands, once reticent and careful, now moved with a pressing hunger. He fought back, roughly shoving the dress shirt from her shoulders and tossing it to the floor before gruffly laying into her generously ample chest.

Yang growled into his mouth, and he reached down and helped himself to her tiny shorts, yanking them down so he could feel the bare plushness of her ass and thighs. As she eagerly stepped out of her shorts and threw her arms around his shoulders, Blake squirmed in her seat. Watching her girlfriend get manhandled like this was making her heart race: it was more incredible than she could have imagined, but when he tossed aside her bra and threw her onto the bed, the faunus girl thought she would burst.

Yang giggled as he descended upon her, and she put her hands on his shoulders. “Love the enthusiasm Kai, but I can’t just let you have all the fun.”

Before he could react, Kai felt himself being roughly rolled onto his back as she slid on top of him, putting all of her weight on his hard-on. “Trust me: I don’t think anything will _top_ this.” she said with a wink.

“Oh my god, Yang.” Blake put her face in her hands and groaned, but she couldn’t hide the smirk. Even Kai had to stifle a laugh, not wanting to reward such a bad pun.

“Please do something about her before she comes up with another one.” Blake called to him.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” she paused in thought. “…You could…be a little rougher.” The faunus girl tried sound nonchalant, but her voice was wavering with excitement and her face was flush with crimson. “C-could you…spank her?”

Yang grinned: she _really_ loved her girlfriend. “Ooh, kinky. C’mon Kai, you heard the lady.” If that’s what Blake wanted, who was he to refuse?

The first hit was nothing, mostly fingertips, but it still made her jump. Kai tried again, testing her comfort with a more forceful slap against her ass. Yang howled as the numbing sting rolled through her body.

“Harder. I want it to _hurt._ ” she growled. With an eager smirk, Kai raised his palm and brought it down hard. She bit her lip against the hit, but the force broke loose a frenzied, joyful shrieking giggle. As her eyes briefly flashed a vivid red, she threw herself against him once again, more wildly than before. The pain swam through her body, turning her frisky teasing into rough, primal lust. Knowing that Blake was watching her, knowing that Blake _wanted_ to watch her only turned her on more: she wanted to give her girlfriend one hell of a show.

Her lips crashed against his in a frenzy. Kai fought for control, kissing her back with equal force and slapping her ass, but it only fueled her strength more. They struggled against one another, vying with primal desire to claim more of the other’s body. The faunus man put up a good fight, but he was vastly outmatched. There was nothing Kai could do beneath her newfound fervor. This was Yang’s show now, and the vice-like grip pinning his wrists to the bed told him to just give in to her lust. He was more than content to simply writhe beneath her eager mouth as she conquered him, pressing her pillowy tits into his broad chest with a wild smile so he could feel her wild heartbeat.

With no end to her desire, she breathlessly broke away, wanting to give them both so much more. Fueled by unrestrained passion, Yang slid down his body, letting her tongue taste every inch of his bare chest and stealing his breath each time she brushed his nipple with her lips. She stopped at his waist, and motioned for him to stand. Now on his feet, the eager huntress ripped off the last of his clothes and before Kai could react, she took the entire length of his cock into her mouth.

“F-FUCK!” he cried out, the sudden force making him tense in the legs. Yang was relentless, her head moving in a blur as the heat of her tongue flickered around every inch of his hardness. The faunus man shivered as he felt her fingers grip his hips, steadying herself as she increased her pace. He felt himself twitch within her tight, wet mouth, her tongue knowing exactly where to touch and tease to ignite his body with an aching fire.

From her voyeur's chair, Blake leaned in for a better angle, her breath short and her eyes wide. Seeing Yang’s face soften with lust as she roughly sucked his cock straightened her back with a tremble of joy. Unable to resist, she slipped a hand beneath her jeans, blushing deeply as she realized how incredibly wet she had become. Sweet relief flowed through the faunus girl as she began to caress herself, her glowing amber eyes never once leaving the sight of her girlfriend on her knees.

Watching him grit his teeth and grunt erratically as she took him harder and faster into her mouth made Yang tremble with a sense of lust. The roughness of her tongue coiled slickly around the head of his cock, swirling wildly as Kai wavered through a long moan. Heat filled her body as she felt him squirm and writhe: she wouldn’t be satisfied until she burned out every last ounce of desire from his body.

A deep, fiery urge drove her: she needed more. After wetly sliding his cock out of her mouth and giving it one last kiss, she stood and shoved him back onto the bed. Her heart raced in her chest with lustful greed: he was entirely within her grasp, and it was time to take what was hers. After tossing aside the last of her underwear, one knee slid over his waist as she mounted him before she heard Blake cry out.

“W-wait!” Both Yang and Kai paused and turned to her, waiting for her to catch her breath. Now that everyone was looking at her, the faunus girl turned beet red and squirmed in her seat, her hand still down the front of her jeans.

“Can you do it…f-from behind? A-and spank her some more?” she stammered, completely overcome with anxious desire. Yang’s heart leapt as a new wave of excitement gripped her: she really, _really_ loved her adorably flustered girlfriend and her increasingly kinky demands. She rolled off of him and got on all fours, facing Blake head on, watching as the faunus girl blushed and bit her lip with satisfaction: if her girlfriend wanted to get herself off on watching her get fucked, then she didn’t want to miss a single moment of her beautiful face lighting up with joy.

Kai teased one hand across her bare ass, sending goosebumps up and down Yang’s back before the harsh sting of his palm smacked against her bare skin as she yelped playfully. It wasn’t like her to be this turned on from being so…vulnerable. Being bent over and spanked like this in front of Blake as she watched in breathless excitement was making her hornier and wetter than she could ever believe.

“One more thing, Kai?” Blake smirked with excitement, growing more and more comfortable with voicing her opinions. “Make her _beg_ for it. She deserves it for that terrible pun earlier.”

Yang growled in playful impatience as she felt Kai just tease the tip of his cock against her pussy.

“Well? You heard the lady, Yang. She wants to hear you say it.”

With that, Yang moved a hand between her thighs and gently spread herself, letting Kai clearly see how ready she was.

“ _Please_ Kai, I need your cock. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, and I wanna feel your fucking cum on my body after you thoroughly use me to get off. Is that enough of a _beg_ for you, you cocky little shit?” She cooed teasingly. Blake giggled in satisfied delight as Kai grinned behind her.

“More than enough.” he said before suddenly slamming the entire length of his cock into her.

A bolt of fiery pleasure shot through her body as she squealed in surprise. “You fucking bastard!” she laughed as his cock began to move within her. The faunus man wasted no time in giving her what she asked for. His hips flew back and forth in a ruthless manner, pistoning his cock deeper within her each time she let loose another frenzied moan. Each time he smacked her ass, she tightened wetly around him, biting her lip as the sweet sting rolled through her. The feeling of his hands gripping her hips as her ass bounced roughly against his groin drove her further and further into a spell of savage bliss.

Her mind went blank, completely giving over to her basest urge as she grunted each time the intense, throbbing heat of his cock pierced her slickness. They fucked like animals: moving in a single, unrestrained rhythm driven by a deep primal lust, only stopping when breathless excitement threw them off tempo and they fell into fits of panting laughter.

Beneath their intertwined grunts, Blake’s heart pounded in her chest as her fantasy played out before her. Moving with lustful fervor, she shucked her jeans down past her thighs, letting her touch herself even more without restraint. She slipped another hand beneath her sweater, working herself up even more as she massaged and pinched her trembling chest.

Yang clenched the sheets as she watched her girlfriend’s gaze trace up and down her swaying body. Her eyes were hazed over with joy at seeing her in such a state, but it wasn’t enough: she wanted to give her even more.

Another slap reddened her ass and left her howling, and she whipped her head around. “Pull my fucking hair. Make me your bitch.” she snarled at him, and his fingers coiled through her luxurious golden mane. With a firm handful, Kai pulled her upright by the hair until she hissed with stinging pleasure. After testing her comfort, he gave a forceful yank and pulled her glistening back into an arch.

Being held up like this, with her shimmering tits pressed out and swinging in time to the thrusting of his cock made her whole body shudder. She bit her lip, trying to hold out against the furious warmth that was welling up within her. Her legs trembled with restlessness as she thundered closer and closer to the point of no return, her shrieking moans becoming shorter and shorter as Kai fucked her faster, his own climax not far off.

Yang teetered on the brink, so close to bliss that her body burned with anticipation. Suddenly, her eyes landed on Blake, and her heart ignited in her chest. With one hand under her sweater and the other moving furiously between her legs, she couldn’t tear her eyes away. The look of affection and fulfillment mixed with the shining fire of furious desire that filled her eyes set Yang’s body aflame, and she came within seconds.

With a rising howl that filled the room, Yang’s mind went blank as every muscle in her body shuddered beneath a torrent of heated bliss that tore through her. Her eyes rolled back as an intense, aching heat throbbed violently within her, shaking her to her core as her howl rolled into a joyous scream of unrestrained lust. Stars of ecstasy exploded on the edge of her vision as she finally reached the peak of her orgasm.

Seeing the blonde huntress in the throes of her climax was all Kai needed as pleasure rolled down his spine and built up within his his cock. Gritting his teeth, he slid his slickened cock out and exploded, his cock pulsing erratically with heat as he released himself across her back.

As they both found themselves shuddering beneath their receding traces of bliss, a surprised gasp cut through the panting moans. Both Kai and Yang turned to see Blake, completely beet red with her pants down over her knees and her sweater pulled up over her chest. The faunus girl’s ears flattened against her head as she let out a small, lewd, whimpering moan. She straightened in the chair and clamped her thighs together as she shivered through an orgasm of her own, crying out in joyful bliss before slumping back with contented serenity.

The room was silent save for the interlaced panting of the three of them. Still lazy with warm exhaustion, Kai leaned over, retrieved a towel from the nightstand, and handed it to Yang. After cleaning herself up, she slowly approached a still very breathless Blake collapsed in her chair.

With a grin, she knelt down next to her. “So, how was it? Everything you’ve ever wanted?”

The faunus girl’s face was glowing with hazy joy as she beamed up at her.

“It was…incredible…” she breathed softly as Yang smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

“Good. Now, come here.” she growled playfully as she reeled her in and pressed her lips to hers, making Blake giggle in surprise. Even though she just came, she could feel warmth spread through her body once again.

Yang knew just where to touch to make her weak. Her fingers trailed between her legs and slid across her sensitive cunt, drawing a sharp gasp from within Blake. As she squirmed and laughed softly, Yang grinned.

“Look how wet you are. Did you like to watch when he fucked me?” she purred teasingly into her ear. All Blake could do was nod as Yang traced her chest gently.

“Is that enough for you? Or do you want to have some fun with Kai, too?” she smirked, her hands effortlessly working her into another mewling fit. When she spoke, her voice was strained and her face had flushed with red once again.

“…I-if that’s a-alright with you…”

Yang just smiled deeply and kissed her again as she passed her fingers through her pitch black hair. “Of course it is. It’ll be my turn to watch you, okay?”

The trembling faunus girl nodded eagerly as Yang turned to Kai. “You back with us, Kai? Blake says she wants to play with you. Are you good with that?”

“Oh, I think I can manage.” he sighed happily as he sat up, feeling more than ready to not let the night end.

“Don’t keep us waiting then.” Yang growled.

As he approached the two of them, Blake looked up at him with a bashful eagerness. He caressed her neck and brushed the hair from her eyes, intent on trying to ease her back into it, but the faunus girl was too far along for that. She reached up with both hands, took him by the cheeks, and pulled him for a surprisingly passionate kiss. Whereas Yang had overwhelmed him with the heat of her lips, Blake was much more affectionate. With her soft and squeezable body pressed against his, she made him quiver as he ran his hands up her slender back. The faunus girl was so tender and loving, yet quietly assertive, letting him set the pace until her tongue danced against his and took him off guard. It was the total opposite of the blonde huntress, but the his head still grew light nevertheless.

Yang slipped behind her with a grin and helped her out of the rest of her clothes, leaving her as naked as the rest of them. Being in the middle of the two of them made her heart race as she reveled in the touch of two pairs of eager hands roaming across her body. While Kai was content to lay kisses down her neck and brush his his fingers through her hair, Yang was much more greedy, grasping between her thighs and rubbing exactly where she knew would make the faunus girl weak at the knees. Blake bit her lip and held in a groan as she began to grind against her girlfriends hand, her head spinning beneath her two partners working in tandem to drive her wild.

Once her lips parted with heavy breathing and she could take no more, Kai led her to the bed. He laid down on his back and gently pulled her on top of him, letting her settle astride his waist. With one hand to steady his cock, Blake quietly gasped as she worked herself down onto him. Pleasure rippled through her as the two became one, and she began to move, rocking slowly to find the right rhythm with her hands on his chest. Not one to be left out, Yang clambered up behind her, letting her fingers draw sharp gasps and giggling moans from Blake’s quivering lips as she traced her nipples and played with her glistening tits.

The faunus girl settled into a comfortable tempo, gracefully twisting her hips with each rise and fall. The added stimulation by Yang was only making her hungrier, and it wasn’t long until she needed more. With a contented, happy sigh, she began to touch herself atop his cock, letting a joyful warmth swell through her cheeks.

She shuddered with relief as Kai began to match her rhythm with his own thrusts. They began to move as one, increasing the pace and making her grunt each time he completely filled her. Her breaths grew shorter and shorter as she rocked faster and faster, grabbing at the bed and curling her toes as Yang’s grip held her up. Blake shut her eyes as she rode him harder, eagerly pushing herself toward another blissful end until she felt Yang’s hand under her chin. Her girlfriend turned her head to hers and tenderly pressed her lips against hers, and the familiar taste of her heated tongue coiling with hers drove the faunus girl over the edge.

Heated relief flooded through her as her soft whimpers turned into a sharp gasp. She tightened around his cock as she moaned loudly into Yang’s mouth, quivering each time his cock thrusted into her and set off another wave of fireworks around the edges of her vision. She clung to Yang, holding herself up as waves of bliss racked her body. The blonde huntress wrapped her arms around her and kissed her harder, feeling Blake shudder deliciously beneath her embrace. Kai grunted, his own orgasm not far off, and yanked his cock out before he burst. He gripped the sheets as a deep heat pulsed through his hardness, tearing a moan from his body as he came, emptying himself of pleasure across her stomach and thighs.

Blake collapsed into Yang’s arms, breathless and giggling softly as the blonde huntress lowered her against the bed. She laid next to her, lazily tracing a line up her stomach and running her fingers through her hair as she cleaned her off with a towel. Once she caught her breath, Blake rolled over into her arms, a contented smile gracing her lips as Yang pulled her close and Kai laid beside her.

“Um…thanks for…everything you’ve done tonight. It means a lot to the both of us.” she turned to face Kai.

He smiled warmly. “I was just glad to be a part of something so special for the two of you.”

Yang hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. “What a gentleman. Did you have a good time, Blake?”

She nodded a tiny nod as she gazed up at her. “That was…unbelievable.” With a deeply loving smile, she leaned up and kissed her back.

“I love you so much.”

Yang smiled. The night was still young, and this _definitely_ wouldn’t be the last time the two of them would be tangled up and breathless together this evening, but that was for another time. They had another whole year to spend with each other, but an afterglow like this simply couldn’t be rushed. It had to be the perfect ending to a perfect night.

“I love you, too. Happy anniversary, Blake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is probably the last one-shot I'll be doing for this series, as I want to move on to something different. Thanks to everyone who took time to read or leave feedback on my rough little collection of smut! I'll be taking a little break, but I'll be back with something new! (Or potentially something for Halloween!) In the meantime, I hope you have a good day and, once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
